A user may take notes using a computer. While the user may be able to type quickly, adding graphics, arrow, tables, or other objects to her notes may be difficult using the computer. The user may perform these actions more quickly on paper than on a laptop screen or even a tablet.
Nowadays, users may use a digital pen and an “electronic notepad” for note taking. Electronic notepads may enable the user to easily markup notes and draw objects onto a computer screen. Electronic notepads, however, may be cumbersome to use and may not give the feel of real writing to the user. For example, in a conventional electronic notepad system, an electronic notepad may include a clipboard that holds a piece of paper. The user may sketch on the paper while the electronic notepad digitally records the user's sketches. The user tethers the electronic notepad to a computer to transfer the data recorded by the electronic notepad to the computer. Tethering the electronic notepad to the computer in order to transfer the data, however, may be inconvenient for the user.
Additionally, the electronic notepad system may be expensive because of the onboard processing circuitry on the electronic notepad. For example, the electronic notepad may consume a lot of power.